Dear Diary … This is the story Eriol and Tomoyo
by myEXISTENCE
Summary: “Dear Diary, I think I’m in love with this boy, his name is Eriol” . Join Tomoyo, and read her personal diary, as she takes you on a journey in her story of herself and Eriol . Please R&R . Based on a True Story.
1. The Feelings

**Dear Diary … This is the story Eriol and Tomoyo . **

**Chapter one: The pain **

Wow, it's been about 2 and a half years since I last updated or written a new fanfic. Hahaha. Don't blame me! These two years has been tough and yeah, you know school and all . But don't worry, I have came back to and yup is now continuing to write Eriol and Tomoyo fanfics! horray. Lols. Even though two years has passed, I am still a big fan of Eriol and Tomoyo and I don't think that, during my whole lifetime, not any other anime couple can replace Eriol and Tomoyo , as they are and will be my all time favouritie couple! Yippe.

Hmms, this fanfic really means a lot to me as it is based on a true story about myself. I guess that I thought this was a very interesting storyline, and I wanted to express my emotions through Tomoyo's eyes. Please R&R and feel free to give me any suggestions about this fanfic. Also I'm warning you, characters MIGHT be a little OOC. Sorry.

-Clara

Summary : "Dear Diary, I think I'm in love with this boy, his name is Eriol" . Join Tomoyo, and read her personal diary, as she takes you on a journey within her story of Tomoyo and Eriol .

* * *

Dear Diary .

I don't know what to do, I know he loves her but he says he loves me more. I'm so lost and confused. I can't bear this pain anymore. I just want to cry, just want to let it all out. Let all these pain, emotions and confusion go away. But it's just almost impossible.

They say, watching tragic, romance movies, would make you cry - NEVER. They say listening to sad, slow jam, love songs would help you let your emotions out – UNTRUE and they always say reminiscing on what he has done and said would have tears pouring out of your eyes. – TOTAL RUBBISH.

I've tried almost everything just to express my feelings, but nothing would work. I really want that day to come. The day when I can finally explode. Where I can see how red my eyes are and how many Kleenex tissues I have used. But then again, when that day comes, I can be happy again and just move on with life. Free from all these anxiety and issues and maybe even him too.

The only thing, that makes me better now . Is writing this – Writing my story. The story of me and him. My story of Tomoyo and Eriol .

Lots of Love

-_Tomoyo Daidouji . 4:51 pm_


	2. The beginning

Thanks to all my reviewers :

Se7enStyle

Bshinigami

Xyrax

ShujixAkira

Sakura123

SanzoGirl

Niru

And for those who read my fanfic. Very much appreciated and now here is chapter 2 ! Enjoy.

xx.clara

* * *

Dear Diary, 

Love doesn't make sense, It makes you become a hypocrite. It will contradict your own words. It will make you go against your own will, lie and you would be not be trusted or even worse, you would never be able to trust yourself.

He told me once that, he can never love two people at once. He has Kaho, and they seem so deeply in love. Everytime I see him , I look into his eyes, and I can see it. Everyway he speaks, All I can hear is the words of her. Everything he does, It's always for her. But then he told me, He loves me. He loves Tomoyo more.

Reminiscing when we first met. It's funny. How we were strangers at first. We didn't even know each other's name and we barley talked. It was just a simple "hi and bye'', and I must admit, I didn't remember, exactly how he looked like. Though, His mysterious sapphire eyes and cool sleek midnight-blue hair, was just … unforgettable.

**31st August. – 3: 45 pm .**

My long, silky wavy long hair brushed gently behind my back and the sun's rays almost blinded my unusual amsythe eyes. I squinted, to resist and quickly glanced at my Motorla V1050 . The digits printed out 3: 45. I sighed heavily and quickly gave her call, but no one picked up . It was just the same dial tone that disturbed my ears. beep beep beep. It continued to repeat itself. I gave it another go and before I knew it, I had tried 7 times and the results were the same. Still… no reply. I sighed again and started to become impatient, just waiting for her at Tokyo Train station. I walked up and down the station several times and quite often, I would quickly skim through the many people, which crossed the busy roads of Tokyo. But something caught my amsythe eyes' attention; a tall slim figure was on the other side of the station. His unique hair colour – mid night blue, was just haunting. I blushed and smiled.

Still no sign of that hazel-eyed girl. I was getting more impatient and gave her another quick call. Still… no reply. I sighed heavily and was just about to give up and started walk home.

"Tomoyo, Tomoyo" , screamed a familiar voice " This way"

I turned around and my curious eyes, quickly skimming through the crowd from where the voice was coming from. I looked up, my lilac eyes widen and my lips slowly started to form a delightful smiled. There I saw a familiar girl, waving her arms furiously and running towards me.

"Sakura, there you are! Oh my god, are you alright? Where were you? I was worried sick. I've tried ringing you over 7 times, but no - one picked up. I thought something had happened to you. What happe--?"

"Tomoyo! Slow down! Nothing is wrong with me. I'm fine. Look! The reason why I didn't picked up was because I left my phone on vibrate. Whoops silly me and the rest, it was just a long stupid story," Sakura replied and let out a deep sighed.

"Hello"

I turned around and blinked up a few times. I never heard that voice before and suddenly I just realised there were someone else beside Sakura. I looked up and there, I saw him once again. That boy I saw from across the street.

"Oh hi", I whispered politely

"Well Tomoyo, I better get going now. Syaoran is going to tutor me for maths and you know him, he doesn't like it when I'm late. I'll catch up with you next time¡±, Sakura said and gave me a quick hug. "Cya Tomoyo"

"Bye Sakura", I responded.

I watched as Sakura and that boy walked across the street. I laughed several times as I saw my cherry blossom tripping over a step but I was sure she was okay. Finally she was gone, so I turned around and started to head home.

"BYE", I heard that deep voice once again.

I quickly spun around and saw those azure eyes, looking towards me. His sapphire eyes met my amysthe eyes. His built arms stretched up and waving gracefully at me.

I smiled and yelled out "BYE" . My voice echoed across the street from where he was standing. I turned around and started to head home once again.

From then on, we both headed our own ways. He was going to the station while I was going home. I don't know if we will meet again or would he still remember me . I never got his name and he never got mine . But one thing is for sure, I will never forget him .

**End of 31st August. – 3: 45 pm .**

Lots of Love

_-Tomoyo Daidouji . 8:36 pm_

* * *

What you think of that? Yes yes, I know. It short! Very very short. But as more chapters come ill try to write more Hmms, so please R&R and if there is any suggestions/flames, all welcomed. 


	3. The Talks

Wow, it's been ages since I updated and I betcha all thought I was dead somehow and had ditch this fanfic!! Well whoever thought that!! SHAME ON YOUS! Jokes jokes! Nah I love you all, who read and reviewed my fanfic. School was in the way, I had too many exams going on, and assignments to finish so I couldn't get the time to finish writing this chapter in an earlier basis. Sorry alls. Well be optimistic!! Cause, yay! I finally finished this chapter. 

Oh by the way, thanks :

Se7enStyle

Bshinigami

SanzoGirl

B0nz-Ein

Niru

Sakura123

For reviewing and to all my readers, thanks too.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Talks**

Dear Diary,

He doesn't seem to be on msn anymore. Every time I hop onto my computer and click on that little icon of that little green man, just sitting there on the right of my taskbar. Resting itself near the clock. I wait... I wait patiently. For seconds, Minutes, Hours and Days, just to see that little aqua box pop up and say "Eriol H. has signed in". It almost seems that it's never going to happen. It's been 5 days since I last talked to him and it almost seems forever now. Though, there was one point in my life that I wouldn't want to talk to him for month and I succeeded. So why, 5 days only. I know it isn't long. Why am I so desperate, just wanting to talk to him.

It's funny, how the computer, a non-living thing can contribute so much to your life. These days, the computer is used for many things such as, research, entertainment, communication, save lives and etc. But for me, the computer is where the heart of my relationship grows. It helps you build it up and it's like the main source of all the action is usually held at. Arguments, Love, New friends, Chats and etc. But hey, I don't mean, that I'm so sad, that this Daidoujii, have to develop her relationships all on a computer. I'm not a computer geek! I mean, hey I'm still a typical 16 year old, who does have and been on dates outside from the computer. Movies, Ice skating rinks, concerts, Penguin Park and where all normal typical teens hangs out. But for this relationship to work, I guess the main way, besides talking on the phone and seeing him constantly, is to talk to him on msn, on the internet, on the computer.

**1st September.**

Sounds of gentle footsteps were fainting; I stopped and lightly pushed the power button on my Apple lavender laptop. Whispers of sounds were being created on the machine, as the engine starts to warms up and slowly starts itself. I hummed a peaceful sound like tune and began to sit myself down on my armchair. Finally, the desktop page began to load and was ready to be operated.

I double clicked on the little green man on the right hand side of my toolbar. I logged on and hit the sign in button. I waited and let all my contacts load on msn. I skimmed through my contacts and looked at the comparison of who was online and who was offline.

Suddenly, a pop up from that little green man - A conversation has just begin to start between me and my best friend, Sakura.

"Hey Tomoyo"

"Oh hi Sakura, what's up? "

"Ahh nothing much ... I saw you today! Oh my god, I missed you so much. Ever since we left elementary school, we both went to different high schools and we barley see each other now . But don't worry; you're still my best friend"

"Ahh yes, I know what you mean. But hey, I mean we still do meet up, talk on the phone and msn. So it's cool" "Yeah I know. hahaha. hugs"

I looked outside my window, into the sky. The day was almost coming to an end. Beautiful tones of blue and black was blending into each other. Forming a beautiful dark blue colour in the night sky. Reminding me, how mysterious it is. I closed my purple eyes and an image began forming into my head. His eyes... The tone of the sky was just like his eyes. That dark blue colour and it was so mysterious.

"Hey Sakura... Remember yesterday how we met up … Who was that boy next to you. You know the tall slim one with those black glasses frames and behind it, there was those unique azure eyes and he had navy hair and how he said hi to me and everything..

chuckles "Of course I know. He was the ONLY guy who was with me. My oh my, dear. You're pretty observant aren't you?

"Of course I am, I've always been. You should know that. I even knew when Syaoran first liked you! hahaha, those tomato red cheeks of his .

"Ahh shut up! LOL ."

"So … What's his name", I asked

"Eriol …"

* * *

I lead my cursor the big blue 'E' button and clicked on the "internet explorer" icon. Typed in a well-recognised, website and began to surf on an online community site, allowing you to share photos and blogs, draw on your own and other member's White Boards/comments.

My fingers tapped gently on the table, as I wait for the page to load. I clicked on a link which guided me to Sakura's page. Ahh , that cute picture of her and Syaoran on her profile page, I squealed "how adorable" . Suddenly, a familiar face, appeared – cold, yet mysterious sapphire eyes and sleek shiny, midnight blue hair. My eyes widen and a smile began to form on my lips.

I clicked on his page and began to scan his details, hoping to get to know him better and seeing what kind of a person he is. I took up the courage, determined to make myself noticed, as this daidouji believes that her existence is so very important. I decided to type up a comment.

"Hey! . Aren't you … Eriol? Yup yup , I'm Tomoyo . You might not remember me, but I was that girl with Sakura and I think you were there… lols. Hmms… was that even you ' .

xox "

Done. Finish . I had written a comment. I didn't expect a reply back or anything. I'll be lucky that if he remembers me but if he doesn't it's really okay. I just wanted to make myself notice. I really didn't expect to get anything back…

**

* * *

**

**10 mins later**

I continued surfing the net, until I realised someone, had typed up a comment. I re-opened my homepage and started to read a comment. I was surprised. I felt a little tingle in the inside, Delighted was the word. I had received a reply from him.

"Was it me? ... Was it? ... I cant remember, maybe it was ... haha. Yes yes it was. How did u find me? Okay u hide this time... muahaha.. haha.. hello... p.s. I'm bored "

I replied back, commenting:

"Roflmaos (roll on floor, laughing my ass off) '. I was looking through Sakura's page, and then I was like HEY! Wasn't that guy from yesterday? So my memory isn't that bad after all. haha' . Nice to meet u by the way. xox."

"aww.. That means u remembered me, how cool is that... I remember you, you're the small jap one right. Long curly, purple hair? Hmm, It was nice meeting u too. Even though, the most you said was hello... ' "

"LOL! The small Jap one. '' . Nice description ! lols. Errs. Are you sure you knew which one was me. ehehe. Was it the one who was talking to Sakura or was it the one who was next to me! Yeah her!! Yes yes, my imaginary friend. ! Yup I'm playing with your mind. Answer this trivia question and then I'll give u a clap and if I see u next time I won't just say a hello anymore! Lols. I'll say more than a hello and by the way I did say bye. D"  
xox."

"You were the one talking to Sakura! I'm so smart! I only get a clap, how crap .Aye that rhymes. Cool. Hmm ... I think I waved goodbye but that's all . Aww. "Next time I see you ...I wont say hello no more" how come, that's bad...aww"

"hahaha! I don't mean that! I meant that ill say more than a hello. I'll actually talk next time okay? Oh by the was I owe u a clap . about to clap  
putting hands together...  
BANG! Here's your clap! Hehehe .. I don't do this often! So u better be happy. p xox."

"WOOOO ! I got a clap . Hmm... Well here ya go, I'll give it back does that rhyme to?... SLAPS UR HEAD! ha there's your clap enjoy it, cause I did!"

We continued to type comments, both posting on each other's comment board, until the whole page was made up into a long conversation.

**

* * *

I went downstairs and gotten myself, water. Ahhh , cool and refreshing and so pure, so neutral . I put my glass down and doubled click on the little green man once again . Msn opened and I realised he had added me on msn. An orange light began to flash, the sign popped up, a beep began to ring. All notifying me that someone had started a conversation with me. **

Eriol H . Says:

"Boo! "

A conversation had started between me and him.

**End of 1st September**

Lots of Love

_-Tomoyo Daidouji . 6:03 pm_

* * *

Wee, I finished this chapter and so far it's the longest chapter. hmms, I guess each chapter I type it gets longer and longer! So yay! For some reason, I must admit this chapter might be the worst chapter so far. But I promise you that it will get better ' . Just that this chapter really had to be made, so that it could link up with the other chapters. Get me? Lols. Sorry, that I'm so confusing. The comments were actually real, so I didn't make anything up. I actually said those things, to that person and yeah... Only slight modifications were made. Just tiny little bits that's all. But everything else was! 100 true.

Well that's all from me, I'll be looking forward to the reviews and writing the next chapter.

xx.clara.


End file.
